


Get Lucky

by Shatterstxr



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Emetophilia, Food Kink, Heist, Sickfic, Stuffing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterstxr/pseuds/Shatterstxr
Summary: Longshot gets lucky and then not so lucky when he uses his powers to wrangle his and Star's ways into free desserts.





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Another food related fetish story! Again, tis dedicated to the lovely Squidbiscuit. PSA: Longshot is written a bit OOC from the comics for comedic effect.

"You're sure this is a good idea, Longshot?" Shatterstar looked at his father/son/friend skeptically as they walked into the large store.   
  
"Absolutely. We were sent on a mission by X-Factor to get desserts, and I'm not about to go home empty handed." He crossed his arms in front of him defiantly.   
  
"Yeah, but I feel like using your luck to get free ice cream, whatever that may be, is not the best idea in the world. Same with the cakes Madrox wanted." Shatterstar was thoroughly concerned. Someone had been a bad influence on Longshot and convinced the luck enhanced alien to acquire sweets in an illegal way. "Anyhow, won't your powers backfire if you use them like this?"   
  
"It's a good cause. I'm getting shit for the members of X-Factor." Longshot retorted, flipping his mullet behind his head. Shatterstar snorted disdainfully, but followed him nevertheless.   
  
Shatterstar looked around the aisles of the store once they entered. He had never been exposed to this variety of confectioner's goods on Mojoworld. Things there for him had been routine and bland. Shatterstar examined some ice cream labelled as "salted caramel". It sounded good enough. He handed it to Longshot who put it in a shopping cart.  
  
After a few more tubs of exotically named frozen cream, Longshot declared that they needed something called cheesecake. Frankly, that sounded like a recipe for disaster to Shatterstar, but he went along with it. There were free samples of it out, and the two of them received multiple samples each. Shatterstar was pleasantly surprised, and Longshot was smug. "Told you it would taste good, 'Star."  
  
Shatterstar rolled his eyes and picked up a couple cheesecakes and put them in the little cart which now held five tubs of ice cream and two cheesecakes. He rolled the cart to the check out aisle. The cashier looked pretty dead inside. It was time for Longshot to work his magic.  
  
And work it he did. Longshot leaned up against the counter and flirted up a storm, much to Shatterstar's annoyance. Indiscernible to the girl at the counter, Longshot's eye glowed golden as he did this, a sign he was using his good luck as a charm to both seduce and sneak his way out of paying for the large quantity of desserts.  
  
Shatterstar groaned. He was going to feel bad about this all night. Nothing he could do about it without pissing off Longshot, however. He was not in the mood for a confrontation with the other Mojoworlder.  
  
Soon enough, Longshot had bagged up his bounty and was walking out of the grocery store. "Teleport us back?" He looked at Shatterstar pleadingly. Shatterstar glared at him.  
  
"I should make you walk after that stunt you pulled." He looked down at the alien.  
  
"But you won't. Madrox wouldn't want you to ditch me in the middle of a parking lot with all of his dessert and no car." He winked.  
  
Shatterstar rolled his eyes and ejected his swords from the hidden sheaths on his arms under his jacket. "Let's go, I guess." He focused on home and the link Longshot provided, opened a portal, and leapt through, Longshot in his wake.  
  
When they got to headquarters, no one was there. There was a note on the communal kitchen table. It was from Layla.  
  
"You two took too long. Madrox got impatient. Went out for soft serve. Eat whatever you were going to give us and maybe save leftovers. - L"  
  
Longshot glared at Shatterstar as if it was his fault. Shatterstar stared back. "You're the one who duped someone into giving you four cheesecake samples! This is NOT on me."  
  
"Whatever." Longshot popped open one of the ice creams after stowing everything else in the fridge and freezer. It was labelled as "white chocolate- raspberry". It looked good. It was a creamy white shot through with streaks of magenta. Shatterstar licked his lips without thinking of it. He was hungry, after all. Ice cream was just a foreign concept to him. This looked very good though.  
  
"How come you like sweets so much, Longshot?" Shatterstar asked as Longshot dolled out two bowls of ice cream for each of them.  
  
"Couldn't say. Just tastes good. Gives me energy. Ice cream gives me good vibes. Makes me happy. I like the feeling going down." He grinned like a small child.  
  
"Interesting. I've never had it. I've heard of it though. Rictor keeps on trying to get me to try it."  
  
"Well, now he can be satisfied." Longshot handed him a spoon and bowl. "Try it!"  
  
Shatterstar took a tentative mouthful. It was good. Really, REALLY good. It melted in his mouth, sending shivers down his spine. He trembled lightly. This was a unique feeling.  
  
He slowly ate the ice cream, tuning everything out around him, enjoying the melting sensation in his mouth and the rich sweetness. He sighed blissfully. He heard the fridge door open, interrupting his reverie.  
  
"Eh?" He turned to see Longshot plow his way through half of a cheesecake in several strategically large bites. "What the hell, Longshot?!"  
  
Longshot smirked at him with his mouth open. "It's good. Try some. I promise it won't kill you."  
  
"You're gonna get poisoned from all that sugar, Longshot. You'll feel like garbage all night, like the time you ate all that duck fried rice and puked it all over Rahne's bed." Shatterstar crossed his arms. Apparently it was HIS job to be Longshot's dad. Not the other way around. He glanced at the table. He realized, with some amount of horror, that the white chocolate-raspberry ice cream was now gone.  
  
"Don't tell me... You ate ALL of it?!" His voice rose to an incredulous half shriek.  
  
"You had a bowl too..." He sulked as he finished off the cheesecake and belched. He clutched at his stomach, but nevertheless started on another tub of ice cream, this one labelled "mint chocolate chip".  
  
"Stop eating!" Shatterstar went to grab at the tub, but Longshot whisked it away.  
  
"You're not my boss! You're my son!"  
  
"And right now I don't want to be either! You're being IMPOSSIBLE." Shatterstar snapped. "Go ahead, make yourself sick. See if I care."  
  
Longshot stuck out his tongue at him. "Ice cream is eternal. I can eat unlimited amounts. I'm lucky like that."  
  
"Luck doesn't extend to gluttony." Shatterstar retorted snarkily. "But whatever."  
  
Longshot ended up finishing that ice cream too. He gave up on the second cheesecake halfway through and collapsed on the floor. "Holy shit. I feel..."  
  
"Disgusting? Mojo-like? Bloated?" Shatterstar shot some rude adjectives at his partner.  
  
"Exhausted and sick." Longshot finished, glaring up at Shatterstar half indignant, half weary-eyed.  
  
"Serves you right for conning someone out of food and then eating so much you got sick." Shatterstar snapped. He picked Longshot up off of the kitchen floor, marveling, not for the first time, how light the other man was. He knew he was like that too, but it was still interesting. He placed Longshot on the couch and threw a blanket at him. "I'll bring you a bucket." He jogged downstairs.  
  
By the time he returned, he heard a coughing, retching noise. True to form, Longshot had made a mess of the floor. And it was a liquidy-white mess with cheesecake chunks imbued.  
  
"You're not lucky enough to avoid puking..." Shatterstar muttered. "Great. Just great." He placed the bucket within Longshot's reach and went to grab some disinfectant wipes.  
  
He returned to watch Longshot vomit into the bucket. He had gone deathly white and looked very ill. His eye was definitely not glowing with good luck anymore.  
  
"You learned your lesson?" Shatterstar sat down and rubbed his back, chuckling slightly.  
  
Longshot straightened and scowled. "Hopefully. But that's what I said when I ate the duck as well."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna clean up the floor. You stay here. I have half a mind to make you clean it up." Shatterstar said half heartedly as he whipped out a wet wipes and started to scrub at the floor and throw the used wipes in the dirty bucket.  
"You are an embarrassment to X-Factor." He scowled at him. "Good thing I like you." He handed him a towel to wipe himself off once the floor looked presentable.  
  
Longshot gave himself a cursory clean then leaned into the cushions with a low moan. "Never again."  
  
"Sure." He smirked. He tucked the blanket around Longshot. He was not going to hazard moving him again. "The bucket is right here. If you need anything, I'll be in my and Rictor's room. Sleep well, Longshot."  
  
Longshot moaned softly and curled into a ball, back to Shatterstar. At that gesture, Shatterstar decided that he would be fine. He walked into his room and shut the door. Never a dull moment in X Factor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and will consider giving me feedback/kudos! Check out my other fics for Mojoverse characters ^^


End file.
